


A Very Merry Christmas

by SheWhoMustNotBeNamed90



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Christmas, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Lingerie, Love, One Shot, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWhoMustNotBeNamed90/pseuds/SheWhoMustNotBeNamed90
Summary: Elsa and Anna are housemates, they fell in love and this is their first Christmas together. Not related, Modern AU, edited chapter from my book To Thaw A Frozen Heart.Smutty one-shot.





	A Very Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings, smut NSFW, strap on, teasing, adult content, swearing.

A Very Merry Christmas

* * *

 

“Lingerie?” Anna scoffed incredulously.

“Duh! What else? I mean, you’re going to be getting in her pants a one stage or another and Christmas is the most romantic time of the year.”

“Oh, my god.” Anna groaned, her face heating again. “And isn’t valentines supposed to be the most romantic day of the year?”

“Only because it’s marketed to be.” Joan replied dryly. “Come on, it’s worth a look, even if you don’t buy anything.”

Anna really wasn’t given any other option when Joan proceeded to grab her hand and quite literally drag her into the store. Bras and panties hung from the walls and matching sets were folded neatly on tables, beautiful and well busted mannequins displayed their latest stock and Anna was visibly failing to keep her blush at bay.

Joan led Anna past the simpler day to day attire and into a darkened corner of the store where their more... erotic collection was displayed. Anna gulped down her embarrassment as she spied what she could only describe as the most useless bra and panty set she had ever seen. It looked as if someone had taken to it with scissors and cut away the fabric leaving gaping holes instead. She fingered the tag, ‘crotchless’ it read.

Oh.

“Well what’s the point in that?” She mused out loud.

Joan chuckled at her friend’s inquisitive nature, “ease of access” she replied with a wink as she suggestively wiggled two fingers in the hole of the panties.

“Oh.” Anna’s eyes widened as an image of Elsa wearing the offending items suddenly sprung to mind. The black fabric framing her naked breasts as they hung freely without excess fabric confining them. The matching “panties” (if they could be called that), were nothing more than a few straps with a swatch of lace at the front holding the whole thing together and yet doing absolutely nothing to hide the blonde’s glistening jewel.

Anna found herself suddenly drooling as she shook her head willing the image to disappear, she was sure her face was beet-red by this point and her breathing was certainly shallower.

“Err, right.” She muttered. “What about something else... perhaps with a little more fabric.”

“Alright.” Joan chuckled, watching as her friend tried to hide her vivid blush. “What about something more classical, like a babydoll or camisole?”

“Yes, let’s stick with the classics.” Anna agreed hastily as she began to thumb through a rack of less revealing attire. There were many beautiful garments, most in reds, blacks and pinks. There was however, one set that caught Anna’s eye.

It was a light blue halter neck babydoll top with a matching lace tanga. The fabric on the bust consisted of slightly thicker lace with white silk underneath, highlighting the subtle snowflake pattern in the fabric. Around the edges of the neckline and the halter was a thin navy silk trim. Sheer mesh flowed from the bust, it too was decorated with intricate snowflakes and was open in the middle teasing the viewer with a little skin.

Anna gulped, this would definitely get Elsa’s blood pumping.

“Ooh, that’s hot!” Remarked Joan, “if you wore that I doubt anyone would be able to keep their hands off you! Go try it on!” Joan pulled the item off the rack and thrust it into Anna’s arms.

Anna was shoved unceremoniously into a vacant changeroom, her sputtered protests ignored as Joan drew the curtain around her. Groaning as she scrubbed her face, Anna hesitated before begrudgingly undressing down to her undies and trying on the top half of the outfit. She slid her hands over the sheer fabric whilst twisting in place to see the back. She had to admit, it looked pretty good. The light fabric stood out compared to her skin tone and the blue brought out the flecks in her eyes. The lowcut bust did well to hold her breasts in place whilst also showing a decent amount of cleavage at the same time. _Wow, I actually have boobs._ Anna thought to herself whilst she gently cupped her breasts before sliding her hands up her neck and into her hair. She released it from her twin braids and allowed her copper locks to fall over her shoulders, draping down her back.

“Anna, you have to show me!” Joan called from the opposite side of the curtain.

“No way! I’m pretty much naked!” 

“Too bad, I’m coming in anyway, it’s not like I haven’t see you naked before Anna, remember that night we skinny dipped in my pool…”

“Oh god don’t remind me!” Groaned Anna. “We were both drunk that night, this is totally different.”

“Don’t care, I’m coming in now.” Joan’s hand creeped around the curtain, sliding it over slightly so she could squeeze into the stall without flashing Anna to the rest of the patrons in the store.

Anna blushed vividly as her friend’s jaw dropped to the ground and her eyes grew wide. She was gawking, blatantly gawking at Anna. The redhead suddenly felt very exposed and moved her hands to try and cover herself up.

“Fuck Anna!” groaned Joan, “are you sure you’re in love with Elsa, ‘cause you make me wanna jump ship.”

“Yes, I’m sure and thanks… I think.” Anna replied awkwardly.

“Shit, you look hot Anna. There is no way in hell you are not buying this.”

“I don’t know, you don’t think it’s a little too…” Revealing? Try hard? Slutty? “I’m really not a seductive person.” She muttered. Yes, the outfit looked amazing and made her feel pretty damn good, but seduction really wasn’t her thing and thought of having to change into this for Elsa made her feel like she was putting on a show and that just wasn’t Anna.

“Nope, not at all. It’s modest, yet teasing, it compliments your features perfectly and shows off your curves. Honestly, you look incredible. You know what, I’m buying this for you as an early Christmas present.”

“Um, isn’t that a little… weird. You, buying me lingerie so I can seduce my girlfriend?” Anna protested as she twisted around once more.

“Nope, not to me. You’re getting this, obviously you’ll back out of buying it yourself but you can’t stop me from buying it for you. You have no choice young lady.” Joan folded her arms across her chest and stood her ground.

“Now you sound like my mother.” A pause whilst her words sunk in… “Oh god that’s even worse. My mother, buying me sexy lingerie so I can fuck my housemate. Yep, I’m screwed.”

“You will be once Elsa sees you in this.” Teased Joan with a wink.

* * *

 

Christmas Day

* * *

 

Anna yawned and stretched, her muscles popping and bones groaning as she wiped the sleep from her eyes. Being careful not to jostle the bed, she hops out, pulls on her white-silk robe and slips out of the room, tiptoeing across the hall.

 _Now_ she was feeling nervous.

Walking into her room, she knelt next to her old bed and fished out the presents. Checking to make sure Elsa was still asleep, she made her way downstairs and placed the gifts under the tree before silently racing back up and shutting herself in her old room. Leaning against the door she took a few deep breaths to steel herself and pulled out the remaining shopping bag.

She tips the contents out onto the bed and spends a few moments just staring at all the lace and the blue and _oh, my god, am I really going to do this?_ She then takes a few more moments mentally egging herself on before shucking her night gown and hastily throwing on the offending outfit. Shuffling over to her – now empty – wardrobe and studies herself in the full-length mirror.

The outfit still looks pretty amazing on, even in the dim lighting of her room – although she really needs to do something about her hair because right now it resembles a lion’s mane and somehow, she doesn’t think Elsa will find it all that alluring, and since she’s mustered up the courage to actually do this, she may as well go the whole hog.

Slipping her robe back on and tying it tightly around her middle, she silently pads her way to the bathroom to begin the arduous task of brushing out her bird’s nest. Once that’s done she applies some light eye makeup (no need for lipstick, that’ll just get ruined anyway) and takes a final glance in the mirror.

Her long copper hair is flowing down her back in elegant waves, contrasting well with the blue of the fabric and light tan of her skin. Her smoky eye makeup is perfect, not too much, just accentuating the blues and greens in her eyes. She’s feeling more confident now – if not a little cold – but she’s sure Elsa will help warm her up.

Anna skips back down the stairs and into the kitchen, whilst the kettle is boiling, she pulls out a box of gourmet chocolates and two mugs. Cups of tea made, she places everything on a tray and _very_ carefully walks back to their room.

Elsa is still sleeping when she enters, but the light streaming into the room is now golden and radiant, just like her girlfriend’s hair. She mentally congratulates herself when she sets the tray down on her bedside table and realises she didn’t spill a drop.

Anna watches her slumbering girlfriend for a moment or two. Her thick, dark lashes resting just above pale cheekbones, the ever so light smattering of freckles on the bridge of her nose, those amazing silvery-gold tresses glimmering in the morning light and those slightly parted plush lips that she never wants to stop kissing. _A Goddess._

With a barely-there touch, Anna brushes a stray hair from Elsa’s face and runs her hands through the silky stands a few times, watching as those eyelids begin to flutter- just like the butterflies in her stomach. She smiles as her fingers glide along a proud forehead and over a prominent cheekbone and that cute button nose wrinkles slightly in response.

Leaning over a little, she cups Elsa’s face with one hand and kisses the opposite cheek. There’s a slight hitching of breath as those lips part a little more and the blonde’s breathing picks up. She moves her kisses to trace along a strong jawline and the shell of her girlfriend’s ear, whilst her hand slips down and rests over the warm skin covering Elsa’s chest. Another hitch and the increased pace of the heart that’s always belonged to her, beating melodiously under her palm.

With a smile, she places a soft, lingering kiss right in the corner of ruby-red lips and her own heart stutters in response when those shockingly blue eyes open and meet her own.

“Merry Christmas babe.” Anna sits up a little (after giving Elsa a good morning kiss of course) and hands her a mug.

“Merry Christmas.” Elsa whispers groggily against Anna’s mouth. “You look beautiful.” Elsa comments, toying with the tie on Anna’s robe.

“Thank you.” She giggles. “Chocolate?” Anna offers up one of the aforementioned treats in her fingers and places it inside Elsa’s awaiting mouth.

“Mmm.” She hums as the sweet melts on her palate. “A girl could get used to this.”

“Mhmm.” Anna groans after popping a chocolate in her own mouth and slipping her eyes shut as she savours the taste.

They spend a few minutes like that, sipping their tea and feeding each other mouth-watering treats, their eyes almost continuously locked on each other.

Anna’s nervousness comes back a little when Elsa’s hand starts traveling over her thigh, onto her hips and begins to tug at the tie around her waist. Mugs set aside, she leans forward and captures Elsa’s lips with her own and suddenly, all those butterflies flutter away as she gets lost in everything that is Elsa.

Their pace starts off slow and languid, neither in a rush, they’re simply enjoying the moment that they’re in.

Anna rolls on top of her girlfriend, her legs straddling shapely hips and her hands slipping through golden hair. Elsa’s arms snake under her own, one hand tangling in the fine curls at the base of her skull and the other tracing out patterns on her back.

Things start to pick up a little when Elsa’s nails start scratching down Anna’s spine and the redhead mewls in response. Their breathing picks up and they’re having a little trouble keeping the kiss going as the need for oxygen becomes too great.

Anna’s the first to break away and begins to press her lips down the side of Elsa’s neck. Her girlfriend is panting below her, her hands have now moved on to her hips and are kneading at the flesh there. The strawberry-blonde sucks at the sensitive spot just behind Elsa’s ear and she moans in response, the vibrations tickling Anna’s lips.

Elsa’s hands are gripping the white robe tightly beneath her fingers and the fabric starts to pull away.

Anna sits up on Elsa’s lap, the blonde – following the movement – reconnects their lips and begins to undo the sash around her waist. There’s a whisper of silk flowing down soft skin as it puddles at her feet before being thrown off to the side.

Anna pushes Elsa’s shoulder – her back bouncing slightly as it hits the mattress – and the redhead rocks back on her heels, giving her girlfriend the perfect view of her new outfit.

“ _Fuck_.” Elsa breathes (sort of).

“Merry Christmas.” She purrs as she watches Elsa’s expression go blank and she just _stares_ back at her gift, her eyes raking up and down Anna’s scantily-clad form.

There’s a few moments where Elsa is just _frozen_ in place and Anna simply sits there biting her lip shyly until those synapses start firing again and Elsa’s suddenly sitting up and Anna’s being absolutely ravished and all she can do is just hold on and enjoy the ride.

Elsa’s sliding backwards until she’s resting against the headboard and Anna is being pulled back onto her lap. Those lips are everywhere, her neck, her ears, her mouth and chest. Her hands are flittering around, exploring every inch of skin and lace and Anna is groaning and sweating and her hips are rocking and _oh, my god,_ it’s just _\- fuck!_

They’re both still fully clothed and it appears Elsa has absolutely no intention on undressing her girlfriend when those hands push aside the lace on her bust and suddenly there’s a warm mouth covering her breast and a tongue flicking over her straining nipple. Anna is so incredibly lost by this point and all she can do is tangle her fingers in pale hair and arch and mewl and moan, her every last sense trained on the goddess pleasuring her.

Elsa’s mouth switches to the previously neglected side as her hands slip around Anna’s hips and over the swell of her near-nude rear before grasping it and pulling her impossibly closer and _now_ , Anna’s trembling in anticipation, her mind’s a fog of arousal as she pants wantonly.

Those palms start sliding around, up her thighs and brush over her panty-covered centre. Anna moans gutturally and arches back, one of her hands slipping through her own hair as the other clasps onto Elsa’s milky thigh, her head tipping back and eyelids fluttering shut.

Elsa’s hand starts rubbing over the lace at the apex her girlfriend’s legs and Anna has to rapidly clasp her shoulders – her nails digging into alabaster skin – to try and keep herself upright, whilst her head rolls forward and rests on Elsa’s. Her body is moving on its own accord, her hips rocking back and forth and all she can do is focus on her breathing and moan brokenly.

When those long fingers push the fabric aside, slip into the dripping wet heat and slowly start sliding and fluttering, Anna’s head snaps back again and she’s grinding and thrusting and crying out and _god, she’s so close._

Electric blue eyes are locked on her own, their mouths just a breath apart and Anna’s struggling to stay coherent. She’s swearing liberally now – not that any of it makes sense – she’s lost complete control over all her mental faculties and her hands are roaming Elsa’s face and neck and shoulders and hair, all in desperation for _something_ to hold her down, because she feels like she’s floating and she’s so high and she can’t even _feel_ the bed anymore. She can’t feel the sheets or the mattress or the silk or _anything_ that isn’t Elsa’s fingers and mouth, because that’s on hers too now and _fuck_ , she’s _right there_ , right on the edge and her thighs are shaking and she’s about to explode and.. _._

Then it just stops.

Those fingers are gone and she’s actually _growling_ and she really wants to scream but she’s suddenly being pushed back and Elsa’s crawling on top of her looking absolutely predatory and now _she’s_ the one frozen in place because _god_ , that look alone is almost enough to send her over the edge.

Now Elsa’s kissing her again but her hands are pinning Anna’s above her head and there’s nothing she can do but growl and rock her hips and she’s so _frustrated_! She’s fighting for some friction but Elsa’s being cruel and has her legs pinning Anna’s thighs apart and to the mattress and she can’t even rise anymore, she can’t even _move_ and her head is spinning and her eyes are so lidded she can barely even see.

Those hands have released hers and are _finally_ sliding back down her body and Anna just wants her to _hurry up_ because she’s still so _fucking_ _close_ and all she wants to do is to _come_ , but Elsa’s avoiding _everything_ and this teasing is driving her to the brink of insanity.

In a moment of almost clarity, Anna reaches down and tears off Elsa’s nightgown and panties and now it’s her hands that are roaming and teasing because if Elsa won’t give her, her release then she won’t give Elsa one either.

Now it’s Anna who is in control, it’s her hand slipping down Elsa’s front as she props herself up with the other. It’s her fingers skimming through fine curls only to divert their route and travel over her navel and hips. It’s now _Elsa_ who is rocking and mewling and growling because she’s pretty worked up too but she’s nowhere near as close as Anna and that’s really not fair.

Anna’s fingers are slipping down again, this time she lets them dip into that heat and she can _feel_ just how close Elsa is. Those arms on either side of her head are shaking and struggling to hold herself up as she writhes above Anna. Those internal walls are twitching around her fluttering fingers but she’s careful to only let them lightly graze, never push down -Anna’s not done teasing yet.

With a positively wicked smirk Anna withdraws her fingers the moment she feels that first tightening and brings them up to her lips. She’s pretty sure she’s broken Elsa again because she’s just _staring_ at her, panting breathlessly as beads of sweat roll down her body.

There’s a moment where neither of them do anything, Anna’s fingers are still in her mouth, Elsa’s trembling and trying to catch her breath from above and they’re having this intensely erotic staring competition to see who will break first.

Anna’s body is absolutely thrumming, now that neither of them are touching it’s like her nerves are suddenly aware of all that heat. It’s like she’s on fire, her core is twitching frantically, her heart racing and her breaths are ragged and it looks like Elsa’s not fairing much better.

Then Elsa snaps and she’s attacking Anna’s mouth with fervour, but almost as quickly as it comes, the kiss is broken and Elsa’s moving _off_ Anna and she’s suddenly so confused and almost a little worried because _where the fuck is she going_?

“Elsa!” She huffs and _wow_ , her voice still works?

Her girlfriend topples off the side of the bed and rises to shaky legs and Anna has absolutely no idea how the _fuck_ she’s managing to stay on her feet or _what the_ _hell_ she’s doing but she’s halfway impressed and halfway angry and really can’t get her brain to work at all right now.

“Get your ass back here and finish this!” Anna demands in a frustrated rage.

Elsa stumbles over and kisses her briefly. “Patience my love.” She teases with a smirk – her voice low and husky – and then turns and _swaggers_ to their walk-in robe and Anna’s mind is deliciously blank again because she has an amazing view of that gorgeous behind and those incredible hips and she’s suddenly forgotten why she was mad in the first place.

When Elsa reappears Anna’s jaw goes slack and her eyes bulge from their sockets because where the _hell_ did she get _that_?

“You’re not the only one who had special plans for this morning.” She chuckles, waggling the appendage she’s currently wielding and Anna can’t figure out if she’s mortified or even more turned on, but before she even has a chance to decide, Elsa’s back on the bed and kissing her again and she really can’t think at all anymore.

Elsa shifts so she’s sitting up with her back against the headboard again and she’s motioning with a single finger and come-hither look for Anna to join her. So _of course_ , she’s there in a flash and they’re kissing and grinding and groping and _oh god_ , she’d being _poked_ and she really wants _that_ in her. Like, right now!

She’s so deliciously distracted by Elsa’s mouth and hand that’s kneading her breast that she doesn’t even notice what Elsa’s doing until the toy is slipping inside her and that pain that she’s expecting never comes and _holy shit!_ she’s in ecstasy.

The first small thrust of those hips has Anna whimpering and her head snapping back and her hands flying up to find purchase but nothing seems enough to hold her down. Elsa is shaking and hissing and growling as she grabs hold of Anna’s hips and starts guiding her movements.

Almost immediately the room is filled with moans and cursing and they’re both puffing and panting into each other’s mouths as they rise and fall as one. Anna’s hands are clasping Elsa’s face and there’s this almost desperate kind of look in her eyes and it’s one that Anna’s sure is reflected in her own expression too.

Their pace is almost furious now, erratic and almost animalistic and Anna is _so_ glad Elsa’s leaning against something because she’s using her girlfriend’s shoulders to hold herself up and still feels like she’s about to collapse.

She’s started tingling again and can feel herself clenching around the silicone that is filling her so deliciously and she can _feel_ herself nearing her climax and she _knows_ it’s going to be big. She can tell Elsa’s right there with her too, by the way her thrusts are becoming less controlled and more instinctual and the way she’s _barely_ breathing and when she _does_ it’s coming out in short, sharp pants and her fingernails are digging into her hips and her grasp is so tight that she’s sure Elsa’s leaving marks on her and she really couldn’t think of anything better.

There’s this cadence of pleasure building and she feels like she’s climbing, higher and higher and higher until something just _explodes_ and she’s falling but it feels more like flying and she can’t even _see_ the ground anymore because she’s _so high_ and there’s stars in her eyes and this ferocious pressure that’s engulfing her and it’s so hot and fierce, but it’s incredible and amazing and just indescribable and…

“ _Oh_ _fuck_! _Elsa!_ ” Anna screams, although it’s more like all that pressure that was building and has somehow escaped through that one utterance and she just goes taut and Elsa suddenly juts her hips and then starts shaking uncontrollably as she bites down hard on Anna’s shoulder and now she’s not even breathing at all.

There’s this hoarse, guttural groan rushing from Elsa’s lips and breezing over Anna’s back and they’re _there_ , in pleasurable oblivion together and _god_ , she never wants to leave.

But all good things must come to an end, and soon they’re panting and their muscles just give out but they’re still being wracked with aftershocks and Anna doesn’t think she’ll ever be able to move again.

Neither of them can tell how long it takes for them to come down from their high, but their breathing is slowing and their bodies are cooling and they’re kissing again but the heat isn’t there, the desperation is gone and it’s just sweet and slow and oh so very loving that it actually brings tears to Anna’s eyes.

It’s with the softest of touches that Elsa wipes them away, her hand still shaking and her own eyes are glimmering but they’re also twinkling and Anna can’t remember having ever seen anything so beautiful before. So, she raises her own hands and clasps at flushed, pale cheeks, her thumbs brushing over prominent cheek-bones as they catch the few stray tears that have escaped from cobalt orbs and Elsa responds by kissing the palm of her hand. It’s so beautiful, so warm and tender and Anna can’t help but think she just fell in love all over again.

 


End file.
